El deseo de una hermosa fantasía
by Lily-James4ever19
Summary: James dice que es amor, Lily piensa que es una Obsesión, Los merodeadores comentan que es cuestión de Hormonas y Dumblendore acepta que es el Destino. ¿Que pasará el ultimo año de Hogwarts? L/J
1. Prólogo

_**Prologo**_

Era de noche del día 31 de agosto lily pensaba que más se le estaba escapando. Pensó detenidamente y miró de nuevo su lista de libros –¿Pociones avanzadas?- Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia la los libros- Listo –¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras?- Re buscó con la mirada –Listo, ya tengo todo listo- Sonrió con autosuficiencia, es que la pelirroja tenía que dar la talla en el colegio puesto que iba a ser por segunda vez prefecta, sin contar que en cuarto y en quinto año fue la ayudante de la prefecta antigua de gryffindor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar que este sería su último año en hogwarts pero a la vez tenía sentimientos cruzados, primeramente muy aterrada de lo le esperaba en el destino pero a su vez muy entusiasta. Lily Evans sabía que tenía que ayudar a sus padres monetariamente ya que era muy difícil llevar la vida en estos momentos de la vida.

Un toc toc en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y sonrió –Pasa- Dijo aquella chica, su mirada fue dirigida hacia su mamá que con una dulzura infinita se sentó a su lado –Estas emocionada ¿no es así?- La pelirroja asintió y miró por la ventana

-Solo espero poder alcanzar mis objetivos- comentó más para ella que para su mamá

-Seguro que lo vas a lograr- le dio un cálido beso en su frente

-mamá…- su voz fue cargada con inseguridad

-dime-

-¿Crees que petu algún día me aceptará tal cual como soy?- La pelirroja aún miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

-Lo que necesita es tiempo mi amor, ella pensaba que por ser tú hermana mayor tenía la obligación de cuidarte, mas no que tú cuidarías de todos- sonrió la señora Evans

-pero yo ya le he dicho muchas veces que siempre necesitare que ella me cuide porque es mi hermana mayor- esta vez se volteó para mirar a su mamá con una tristeza que poco se dejaba ver

-Lo sé, eso lo sabemos. Tu papá y yo hemos conversado al respecto y llegamos a la conclusión que Petunia lo único que necesita es tiempo- La pelirroja iba a comenzar a hablar cuando su mamá prosiguió –Además, ahora con su novio de seguro se le despeja la mente un poco ¿no crees?- La señora se levantó de la cama para irse directo hacia la salida

-Necesitas descansar, mañana será un día muy largo para ti, lamentamos mucho no poder ir a despedirte como siempre, pero sabes que tengo muchísimo trabajo al igual que tu papá- la señora Evans la miró muy apenada y la pelirroja le quitó importancia con la mano

-No te preocupes mamá, acuérdate que Peter va a ir conmigo de todas maneras, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también mi amor, salúdalo de mi parte- y a continuación cerró la puerta para dejarla descansar

Lily acomodó su cama quitando las maletas de hogwarts para dejarla en el suelo. Se metió debajo de las sabanas y respiró hondo, mañana sería un gran día.

-Espero no cruzarme con Potter.- Sin embargo dentro de sí, aunque no lo quisiera admitir aquella chica quería ver aquella figura que siempre la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

-Pásame la pelota pá, no te quedes con ella, tú fuiste el que me cometiste falta- James Potter jugaba con su padre al futbol, el buscador del equipo de Quidditch le encantaba jugar al futbol mientras estaba en el mundo muggle, ya dentro del mundo mágico su pasión era el Quidditch.

-Goooool- Gritó eufórico el moreno atravesando la calle y se quitó su suéter de Manchester City –Golazo de James Potter, con esto da la liga por perdida al Manchester United y queda descalificado de la champions League- Gritaba a todo pulmón

Su padre estaba muerto de la risa por aquella imaginación de su hijo.

-Que no se te suban los humos, todavía tienes que enfrentarte con Liverpool- Bromeó el señor Potter

-Por favor, nadie me puede ganar, ni siquiera Messi-

-Claro porque él es un muggle-

El moreno hizo una mueca con los labios en forma de sonrisa arrogante –Ni que fuera el mismísimo Dumblendore encarnado podría ganarme- hizo un aire de superioridad al quitarse un polvo imaginario de su hombro

-James Potter- reprendió su mamá que justo salía de su casa – Te he dicho muchas veces que no te quedes semi desnudo-

-Ya ya- se colocó rápidamente el suéter –Yo no tengo la culpa que tengas a un hijo perfecto que mete los goles que quieras y tenga que festejar quitándose el suéter, ¿no ves que mis fans proclaman?-

El señor Potter aguantó la risa mirando hacia el costado

-Y tú- miró a su esposo –Mas les vale que entren a casa inmediatamente porque van a tener serios problemas conmigo- Sin más que decir la señora Potter se fue directo a su casa

-Enserio viejo, ¿cómo la aguantas?

Charlus Potter se encogió de hombros y su hijo negó con la cabeza recriminándolo. Ambos entraron a la mansión cansados

James entró a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama –Mañana te volveré a ver pelirroja y este año, este año vas a salir conmigo-

Se tocó la cadena en forma de snitch, abrió cuidadosamente el contenido de aquella cadena y a continuación sacó un papelito que decía con una escritura pulcra y cursiva.

_James, el día que yo acepte salir contigo será el día en que en el cielo haya tres lunas._

_Con amor_

_L. Evans_

Sonrió traviesamente, si el mismo tenía que hacer que hubiera tres lunas para que Lily Evans saliera con el entonces lo haría.

-Con amor, con amor, con amor, con amor…-

Aquel papel se lo había dado el último día de clases cuando ella había optado por no dirigirle la palabra y se limitó en darle un papel arrugado para dejarle en claro cuál era su respuesta.

* * *

-Con ella sí, con ella no, con ella sí, con ella no, con ella sí..- comenzó a meditar- No mejor no..- razonó –Oh vaya con ella sí y será la primera- Sonrió con suficiencia parándose en la cama dando brincos

-Tengo que hacer una marca, el año pasado salí con.- Sirius sacó la calculadora y puso en su libreta – 299 chicas, claro está sin contar a las de tercero, solo salgo desde las de cuarto para arriba, pero ya las que estaban en tercero pasaron a cuarto así que tengo nuevas presas, espero que cornamenta no sea goloso y me deje la mitad a mi- Se mordió el labio inferior preocupado.

Aquel chico se quitó su camisa y se miró en el espejo –¿Quien es el mejor?. -Por supuesto que tu Sirius Black, Eres muy guapo y a demás muy popular.-se auto respondió –Lo sé, lo sé- Hizo una sonrisa con suficiencia y se sentó de nuevo en su cama para repasar lo que haría mañana

Separar a Cornamenta de Evans

Gastarle una broma a Snivellius

Robarle uno de los chocolates a lunático

Salir con mi primera chica que por los momentos será Jessica de Hufflepuff

Comer y dormir

-Vaya, el día de mañana estaré muy ocupado- se sorprendió de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Remus estaba leyendo un libro lleno de poesías, el joven licántropo más que leer estaba pensando en la próxima luna llena que sería en dos semanas. Se sentía cansado mentalmente al recordarlo, Gracias a Dios estarían sus amigos con ellos como siempre.

Metió el calendario lunar en su maleta, ya había sacado cuentas de todo el año escolar, se lo daría mañana a los chicos para que estuvieran preparados

Sonrio al pensar que mañana iba a ver a su mejor amiga y a escondidas su amor imposible, Se habían visto en las vacaciones pero no había pasado nada, nada de lo que a él le hubiera gustado que pasara pero claro estaba que él no podía estar con alguien y menos con ella que era tan.. Ella.

Respiró hondo comiéndose una barra de chocolate para quitarse de la mente esa sensación de soledad que ella le dejaba al pensar que no podían estar juntos y no es porque él no quisiera si no porque no podían, aunque claro estaba también el factor de la opinión de ella.

* * *

MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER  
ES MII PRIMERA VEZ QUE PUBLICO ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIASSS  
SE QUE NO ESTOY EN PLAN DE EXIGIR PERO ME GUSTARÍA SABER SU OPINION  
SEA BUENA O MALAAAAA  
QUIERO SABER PARA VER EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAAR JAJA

LES MANDO UN BEESO

_**MAR **_


	2. El comienzo del séptimo curso

Faltaba una hora para que el tren marchara, Lily estaba con su novio Peter juntos de la mano. Ella caminaba con un aire despistado del cual Peter no dejó escapar

-Pasa algo?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-No- mintió la chica

La pelirroja miró a su novio mordiéndose el labio inferior, aquel chico era perfecto, era quizás el chico que cualquier persona quisiera tener a su lado, atento, amable, cariñoso, dulce y buen mozo. Era un chico alto con el cabello castaño claro lleno de bucles, sus ojos de color azules que hacía que la chica se perdiera en ellos. No tenía el cuerpo de atleta como otros

Sin embargo muchas veces al mirar a sus ojos no podía evitar pensar en otra persona y eso le daba un poco de culpa.

-Vamos lils, sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano- Sonrió animándola a que confiara en ella

-Es que, he de admitir que estoy nerviosa peter-

Aquel hombre la rodeó de la cintura y le dio un beso suave en sus labios –Todo estará bien-

A continuación el hombre tomó su delicada mano y le adentró hacía el mundo mágico.

Se veía muchos magos caminando de un lado a otro apurándose por entrar a aquel tren.

-Cuando vengas para navidad pasaremos todos los días juntos- El chico se acercó para darle un beso en sus labios y antes de llegar a aquellos labios tan deseados sintió como sus pantalones eran mojados

El chico se separó de una de la pelirroja y miró sus pantalones

-Pero que diab…- No terminó la palabra puesto que un joven cuya cabellera era imposible de domar se acercaba con pasos decididos

-Parece que no te aguantaste, que feo eso eh- Se escucharon risas detrás de aquel chico

-Cornamenta te pasaste- Estalló en risas Sirius

-POTTER!, justo rogaba a Merlín para que no aparecieras pero no me escuchó- Reclamó Lily enojada. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que los pantalones de su novio volvieran a su estado normal.

-Evans, estas hermosa como siempre- James se acercó conteniendo una risa para separarlos

-No estoy de humor Potter- Cortó la chica tomándole la mano a Peter

-Vamos Lily, eso no es lo que siempre me dices- la miró a los ojos con una arrogancia infinita

-Potter te ha dicho que te alejes, ¿no entiendes?- Peter empujó a James y de pronto un circulo de magos comenzaron a gritar

-PELEA PELEA PELEA-

James se levantó y golpeó con los nudillos de sus manos en la boca a aquel joven, Peter no lo pudo esquivar por lo cual cayó en el piso.

Lily fue mas rápida que James e hizo un hechizo no verbal para que James no se acercara mas

-POTTER, QUE TE PASA?- Lily se acercó a Peter ayudándolo a levantar y le dio un beso en sus labios haciendo que James por un momento reflejara cara de dolor al verla pero luego la cambió por una sonrisa arrogante.

-Vamonos Cornamenta- Intervino Sirius

-Vaya por fin dices algo coherente Black- Una rubia se acercaba junto con una morena hacia donde estaba Lily y Peter

-No te metas Hamilton- refunfuñó Sirius

Peter tomó de la cintura a Lily, no sin antes percatarse que James los estaba viendo y con la misma la besó en sus labios con mucha pasión.

Nina y Ashley sonrieron con satisfacción mientras que los otros jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos, como si le hubiesen hecho el hechizo de Petrificus Totalus

James sintió como si un tornado invadiera su estómago, como si quisiera pagar por lo que le estaba haciendo a SU pelirroja. Antes que pudiera reaccionar una mano muy familiar sintió en su hombro

-Vamos cornamenta, no es necesario que veas eso- razonó Lupin. Colagusano estaba detrás de él asintiendo con la cabeza

Lily se separó lentamente de su novio y le dio una sonrisa dulce pero con algo de culpa, la pelirroja se volteó para mirar a James.

James dio la espalda a la chica y se dirigió hacia el tren. Los chicos siguieron a James y Lupin se volteó para sonreírle a Ashley. La morena no dudó en saludarlo con la mano y vio desaparecer a los chicos dentro del tren.

-Lily no quiero que estés cerca de ellos- Comenzó Peter

-No comiences, sabes que dentro de todo Lupin es mi amigo-

-Pero no me gustan sus amigos, sobre todo como te mira Potter-

-Sabes que con Potter no pasa nada

-Ya lo sé pero igual no me gusta

-No quiero discutir el tema- Terminó Lily

-Chicas, vámonos antes que no consigamos vagon

Lily se volteó para mirar a su novio y suspiró

-Voy a estar bien, nos veremos en navidad- La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteó para caminar con sus amigas hacia el vagon

-Tienes que calmarte- Dijo por enésima vez Lupin

-Es que cuando vea a Prince lo voy a matar y no necesariamente con varita- Bufó James mirando hacia la ventana, El Tren ya tenía rato que había arrancado y James estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberle roto la cara a Peter Prince

-Prince?, ¿Quién es Prince?- Preguntó Peter

-Tu tocayo colagusano, No sé porque diablos se llama Peter-

-Deja de quejarte ya cornamenta, tenemos muchas chicas por la cual sonreír- Dijo en tono pícaro Sirius

James se ajustó sus lentes y miró a su amigo sabiendo lo que estaba pensando

-Me quedo con Sky

-Diablos, Yo la quería para mí

-Sí pero está muy buena

-Te la dejo solo por lo que acabas de pasar, yo me quedo con su amiga-

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- Susurró Remus mientras sacaba su libro de pociones avanzadas para leerlo

James sacó su capa de invisibilidad y le hizo señas a Sirius, Abrió el compartimiento y salió del vagón con la varita en mano – ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Sirius

-Acabo de ver a Snivellius caminando, seguro el color rosa le queda bien en el pelo

-Yo creo que le quedaría mejor el pelo mitad naranja y mitad amarillo

-Los colores de Gryffindor- Contuvo la risa James

-Así es mi querido compañero

Caminaron unos pasos más para encontrarse con chico con el pelo largo y grasiento

-Enserio cornamenta, ¿es que no usa shampoo?- Preguntó Sirius con voz seria, James se limitó en encogerse de hombros

Lily caminaba lentamente por cada vagón como era de costumbre, puesto que este año era prefecta como siempre, y se topó cara a cada con Snape

-Lily tenemos que hablar-

-Ahora soy Lily?- Preguntó con voz dolida

-Perdóname…- Comenzó Snape, pero ella lo detuvo

-No, ya te dije que no quiero ser mas tu amiga, me decepcionaste Severus, me dijiste que íbamos a ser amigos siempre y me llamaste sangre sucia, y para colmo – La chica se acercó más a él poniéndolo nervioso –Tu ambición es ser mortifago

-Y si así fuera ¿qué?-

James y Sirius se escondieron en unos de los vagones para ver todo el panorama, Se quitó la capa y sostuvo su varita en mano por si tenía que intervenir

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Lily parecía indignada ante el comentario de Snape

-Te estás dejando llevar de lo que Potter dice- Snape miró a los ojos a Lily y esta le sostuvo la mirada de forma dura e indiferente

-Lo que haga Potter me tiene sin cuidado, yo misma lo he confirmado-

Snape la tomó del brazo fuertemente –No te conviene tenerme como enemigo sangre sucia, te lo he dicho muchas veces, ese Potter es un imbécil- La chica intentó zafarse de Snape

-Suéltame Severus- Exigió la pelirroja

-¿Eres sordo?, Suéltala-

James apuntó a Snape –Expelliarmus- Snape fue más rápido e hizo un protego

James fulminó con la mirada a Snape y este sonrió –Vaya, parece que Potter ha venido al rescate, ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?

-Aquí- Sirius salió y lo apuntó también –A diferencia de ti Snivellius, James tiene amigos y no son mortífagos-

James miraba con sumo odio a Snape y Lily tomó del brazo a James negando con la cabeza

-Déjalo ya-

James miró a Lily, él conocía muy bien esa mirada, llena de Dolor y Tristeza, sus ojos se volvieron agua y este retiró la mirada

-Tienes suerte que Evans este acá, Si la tocas de nuevo te juro que te mato-

Snape hizo una mueca con la boca y se volteó para dejar a los tres chicos solos

Sirius miró a la pelirroja y a James, este se limitó en asentir con la cabeza y salir hacia el vagon dejando a los dos chicos solos

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó James

-Si..- Su respuesta fue cortada

James le levantó la barbilla y quitó con sus dedos dos lágrimas que se habían escapado de la chica

-No merece tus lágrimas-

Lily no supo que decir por lo que se limitó en caminar

-Por cierto…- James habló fuerte para que ella escuchara

-Yo soy el prefecto de Gryffindor-

La chica se detuvo y se volteó mirándolo confusa

-Y ¿remus?

- No aceptó su puesto este año – James sonrió divertido

-¿Por qué no aceptaría?-

James se limitó a seguir sonriendo y ella Bufó para irse

-Merodeadores..

La caída del sol anunciaba que ya estaban llegando al castillo y los chicos viajaron en carretas mágicas (originalmente llevado por Thestral) hacia el castillo. El gran salón estaba adornado con un cielo mágico que cubría todo el techo, se veían las estrellas y el cielo azul oscuro. Había banderas de todas las casas y los chicos se sentaron en la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, como siempre, frente a ellos estaban las chicas Lily, Nina y Ashley. James y Lily Intercambiaban miradas, al Igual que Ashley y Remus. Sirius estaba muy concentrado tratando de ver a Rachel de Hufflepuff pero no la hallaba.

Comenzaron a hacer la respectiva selección de casas y por supuesto las palabras de Albus Dumblendore, El banquete no se hizo esperar y mucho menos Sirius y James

-A que no te comes Tres pedazos de Pollo sin beber ni un poco un jugo de calabaza- Le retó James a Sirius

-1

-2 y…

-3

James y Sirius captaron inmediatamente la mirada de los curiosos viendo como aquellos se comían los pedazos de pollo tan rápido. Lily bufó pero no dijo nada, tan solo pensó en cuan inmaduro eran esos chicos.

James comenzó a asfixiarse y Sirius rompió en risas al verlo, Sirius le ofreció un poco de Jugo pero el mismo lo negó. James se estaba poniendo en un tono morado y Lupin suspiró vencido

-¡Anapneo!- James pudo tragar y Sirius lo miró de mala gana

-Hey eso no se vale, hiciste trampa-

Después de una larga disputa Sirius se proclamó ganador y luego de comer el postre, los chicos se dirigieron a su cuarto, Mcgonagall había estado amenazando en separarlos de cuarto para el séptimo año pero Dumblendore sabía que eso era algo imposible separar a estos cuatros chicos.


End file.
